Don't Forget
by anarose100
Summary: What if Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon and he never came back? Then, what if she had to turn into a vampire? What happens when they meet again? Will she forgive him? ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE WONDERFUL SM!
1. After The New Moon

Chapter One: After the New Moon-Bella

It had been six years now since he left. Since I had Renesmee. Since I had turned into a vampire.  
I was living the life I wanted before. But now, it seemed meaningless. We had just moved to Alaska. Renesmee looked about sixteen, and I was frozen forever at eighteen. I played my motherly role when we were alone. But at school, we were supposedly sisters.  
Every time I looked at her, she reminded me so much of her father. Her bronzed hair. Her smile. If I could cry, I would have.  
Renesmee was oblivious to who exactly he was. All she knew was that he was a vampire. She used to think she was to blame for his leaving. But I told her over and over again, he left _me_ not her. He didn't even know about her. No one did. I was changed when she was born by Victoria. Then, she left right after. I hadn't seen her since either.  
"Morning, Mom!" Renesmee greeted me hopping down the stairs into our new kitchen. She was already dressed and ready for school where she was starting her sophomore year along with me. We were posing as twins.  
"Morning sweetie." I laid her breakfast down on the table. Though she was half vampire, she was still half human which meant she could eat regular food too.  
I glanced over at her as she ate. Her beauty reminded me so much of his. I couldn't bear to say his name. It still hurt. Even six years later.  
I didn't know where he and his family ended up. If they were still out there even. I had always dreamed of meeting back up with them. Seeing him again. Showing him what he did to me. But I knew that wouldn't happen. It was impossible. 

We arrived at Juneau-Douglas High School in the nick of time. We walked over to the front office to receive our class schedules and other information needed. Then, we headed off to our first class.  
"Be good," I told Renesmee before we parted out ways.  
She smiled. "You too."  
I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to my first class. English. Luckily, class hadn't started yet. Students were still sitting on the top of their desk and throwing paper wads across the room. They all stopped to look at me when I walked in. That was normal. Humans always found vampires attractive. I remembered my days of experiencing the same. That's how my daughter came to be after all. How my new body came to be.  
One particular guy seemed familiar. I hadn't seen him before though. I knew that. But the way he stared at me reminded me of someone in my human years. I looked back and remembered. Mike Newton. He was beyond attracted to me and that was before I turned into a vampire too.  
"Hey," the guy said standing over me. "I'm Nick." He held out his hand. But I didn't bother shaking it. Humans always started to freak out when they felt a vampire's temperature.  
"Bella," I told him simply.  
"Nice to meet you." He pulled his hand away slightly confused. "Are you new?"  
I knew that was obvious. But I wasn't going to be rude.  
"Yes." I nodded. "My sister and I moved here not too long ago from North Dakota."  
"Cool."  
Before he could say anything else, class started. That was when I smelt a familiar scent. Vampire.  
It obviously wasn't me. And Renesmee didn't smell like that. Were there other vampires around here? Then, I noticed the back of a head that sat toward the front of class. I had seen it so many times.  
Black spiky hair, pale skin, shorter stature.  
Alice.


	2. Father, Daughter Moment

Chapter Two: Father, Daughter Moment—Renesmee's POV

The day was going by okay, I guess. There wasn't much to it. And I didn't know how many times I had to repeat my name. Then, people would ask me how to spell which made a revelation taking up half my time.

Finally, it was lunch. I grabbed my tray and sat over by some kids that were in a few of my classes. I looked around the cafeteria for my mom, but I couldn't find her. I knew she wasn't eating. But where was she?

Then, there was an odd almost silence in the cafeteria. I looked over to the door where five of the most beautiful people walked in. They had to be vampires. Pale skin, golden eyes. What else would they be?

"Who are they?" I asked the girl sitting beside me, Kari.

She looked up at the group of people as they sat down near the back of the cafeteria by themselves. "Oh, those are the Cullens."

That name sounded familiar. But I didn't know why. I surely didn't know them.

"Who are they?" I continued on staring over at them.

"They moved down here last year. The guy with the dark hair, that's Emmett. The blonde beside him, Rosalie. And right there Jasper and Alice. Then, last, Edward," she explained her voice changing when she said the last one's name.

Vampires, huh. In Alaska. That was typical considering. I continued to look at them throughout lunch. Then, one caught me.

It was the last one, the one Kari liked. He stared at me with those hard yellow eyes. Like he knew me or something. Which of course he didn't.

"Seems like Edward is interested in you," Kari commented.

I shook my head looking down at the table.

My class after lunch was Chemistry. I headed that way. I walked into the room and gave the teacher my slip. He pointed me to the back table where my lab partner was already seated. I looked at his face. Edward.

I carefully sat down on the stool placing my purse on the floor where my feet hung off the stool.

"Hello," Edward greeted me.

I turned to face him. "Hi."

It was weird. His hair color was the same exact shade as mine. It was almost like looking into a mirror. We could've been twins.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He didn't bother sticking his hand out. I didn't mind though.

"Renesmee Swan."

His eyes widened as if he knew the name. What did this guy know about me?

Class started before our conversation could get any farther. But with both of our very advanced knowledge, we finished the experiment in no time leaving us free time before the bell.

"Where did you move from?" Edward asked me.

"North Dakota," I told him.

He nodded but continued on interrogating me. "Who are your parents?"

I wasn't going to tell him the truth. My mom was a vampire posing as my sister and my dad left us. So, I used the story mom and I had made up beforehand.

"They died in a car accident six years ago. My sister and I were foster children until we were emancipated," I lied smoothly.

He didn't quite look like he believed it though.

The bell rang then signaling us to leave and go on to our final class for the day.

"It was nice meeting you," Edward said grabbing his bag.

I walked out before him into the hallway. Mom was standing there waiting for me. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

She shook her head looking at me through her murky brown contacts. "Nothing. Just…"

She didn't finish. Instead, she was staring wide eyed at the door of the Chemistry room. Her mouth forming big O. Speechless.

I followed her eyes. She was staring at my new lab partner and fellow vampire. Edward Cullen.

She knew him. All too well.

Then it occurred to me. The truth. What I had been looking for all my life. The person I had been looking for for so long. The one who left my mother and me.

Holy crap. Edward Cullen was my father.


	3. Unbelievable

Chapter Three: Unbelievable—Renesmee

Edward hadn't noticed at all us gaping at him. He just walked on down the hall my mom staring until he was out of sight.

Then she turned to me. "Ness, I'm sorry."

I shook my head clenching my jaw. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. But you could've told me who my father was before. Maybe I wouldn't have been so confused, don't you think!"

Eyes started to be drawn to us. Mom pulled me to the side in a dark corner.

"I didn't want you to know, Renesmee! I was afraid you would go looking for him," she explained.

"So, what? You didn't want me to look for my father?" I asked her angrily.

"No, it's not like that. I didn't want you to get hurt when he said he didn't want you. I didn't want you to go through what I went through."

"Look, I don't care if you wanted to protect me or not. Never lie to your daughter! Do you know how long I have been waiting for the moment when I could finally meet him? How I've dreamed of the first words we would say to each other?" My eyes started watering up, a single tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. I never meant for this to happen. This is not how I planned it either," mom apologized once again. I knew if vampires could cry she would be bawling by now.

I wrapped my arms around her trying not to cry on her shoulder. Trying not to break down.

After six years, he was here. My lab partner nonetheless. I had spoken to him. Everything was explained. That knowing look he kept giving me. The way he reacted to my last name. It was all obvious now. Even how we looked so much alike.

I straightened up wiping my face. "Does he know?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't know anything. And he can't know anything."

"What are you going to do if he sees you?" I wondered.

"He won't see me. Because we are moving," she told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What? This is our first day here!"

"I know. But I can't let him know," she told me.

"You mean I can't get to know him. That's what you're saying isn't it." I crossed my arms. "I'll never get a chance to know my father. Will I?"

She sighed. Thinking momentarily. "We'll stay for a week. Then, we have to leave. I can't risk it. I don't want any questions."

I didn't say anything else. I just wiped my eyes again and walked back out into the hall to my next class.

This was unbelievable. I had always wanted to know my father. Always wanted to know exactly why he left. And now I could. Well, not exactly.


End file.
